


Sicilia Si Riflette Nella Spagna

by KonaKona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKona/pseuds/KonaKona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als sizilianischer Obsthändler hat man es an den Häfen Spaniens nicht einfach. Das musste Lovino am eigenen Leib erfahren, denn dieser verblendete Fischhändler schien es einfach nicht zu begreifen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sicilia Si Riflette Nella Spagna

 

▪

 

  
Möwen kreischten über dem Meer, den tosenden Wellen und der beschäftigten Menge an Händlern die sich am Hafen von Valencia festgesetzt hatten um ihre Ware an den Mann zu bringen. An diesem Orte trugen sich von Tag zu Tag seltsame Dinge zu; dazu gehören wohl auch unsere zwei liebenswerten Obst- und Fischhändler die, aus dem nicht so fernen Sizilien, hier gestrandet sind um die Märkte der gesamten Levante aufzumischen.  
  
„Was meinst du, der dahinten, der die ganze Zeit so zu uns hinüber starrt, was denkst du, hmm? Ich bin mir sicher er hat ein großes Imperium hinter sich, mit dem hinterlistigen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und diesem schrecklich billig anmutenden Verkaufsstand, was denkst du, hmm? Hey...“  
  
Giuseppe, ein Fischhändler aus Catania, war alles andere als darauf gefasst als ihn eine gerollte, drei Tage alte Zeitung mit Wucht auf den Hinterkopf knallte. Er stöhnte genervt auf und rieb sich die wunde Stelle, während er hinauf zu dem Verursacher seiner Schmerzen sah.  
  
„Wenn du was von ihm wissen willst, geh gefälligst selbst hin und frag ihn. Ich habe nichts mit deinen stinkenden Geschäften zu tun.“  
  
Der jüngere Mann, Lovino Vargas, hatte gut reden. Lovino war um einiges vertrauter mit diesen hohlköpfigen Spaniern. Er schmollte und blickte Giuseppe finster mit einer arrogant gehobenen Augenbraue an und schmiss genervt die Hand aus in Richtung Fischhändler.  
  
„Geh schon!“  
  
Mit viel Köpfchen – mehr als sonst jedenfalls – und eine Menge Zweifel knurrte Giuseppe zumindest ein wenig zornig und stellte sich auf die Fersen. Wenn er etwas haben wollte, könne er zur Abwechslung auch etwas dafür tun.  
„Na schön, Herr Neunmalklug.“ Lustlos schlenderte Giuseppe durch die Menge hinüber zum Verkaufsstand des ominösen Spaniers der gegenwärtig mit einer Dame über die Qualität seines Fisches sprach. Das Blut vermischte sich mit dem Wasser auf den Ablagen und tropfte hinunter zum gepflasterten Boden, der Geruch der toten Fische in der feuchten Luft vertraut, aber wie Lovino wohl kommentieren würde – unerträglich. Was wusste ein bloßer Obsthändler wie er schon von gutem Fisch. Verdammt, soll der Teufel ihn holen!   
  
Als Giuseppe ankam, stellte er sich ein wenig unbeholfen vor den Fischstand und blickte suspekt in den Himmel, pfiff und hakte seine Hand in die Schärpe um seinen weichen Bauch. Aus dem Blickwinkel konnte er sehen dass Lovino ihm schon an der Schänke gegenüber den Rücken zugedreht hatte und sich verdächtigend charmant gegenüber einer der örtlichen Damen benahm. Ewig auf der Jagd nach Röcken. Da war es selbstverständlich, dass sich die ein oder andere Hose dazwischen mischte, was seinen Freund aber auch nicht groß zu kümmern schien. Die Madonna würde sich vor lauter Scham die Augen verdecken, Lovino war ein richtiger Teufelskerl...  
  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit war so sehr auf Lovino fixiert dass ihm das Räuspern des Spaniers fast wie ein Schock überkam. Giuseppe schreckte wie eine Katze auf und entfernte sich angstvoll von dem besorgt blickenden Spanier.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Giuseppe atmete tief aus und nickte, er richtete sich seinen Bart und nickte abermals während er wieder näher herantrat. Er täuschte ein Interesse an dem Fisch des jungen Spaniers vor.  
  
„Wie ich sehe haben Sie einen hervorragenden Fisch im Angebot.“  
  
Bei diesem Kompliment blitzten die Augen des Spaniers erfreut auf und sein Lächeln breitete sich über seinem ganzen Gesicht aus. Herrje, ein Sonnenkind. Müsste einfach sein diesen Trottel übers Ohr zu hauen.  
  
„Gracias... Ja, wie du siehst habe ich einen hervorragenden Jagdplatz", er gestikulierte mit einer Hand hinter seinem Rücken wo sich das weite mediterrane Meer erstreckte, "und bin daher in der Lage in jeder Saison den besten Fisch anzubieten. Was suchst du denn, ich bin mir sicher...“  
  
Giuseppe hob stoppend die Hände. „Nein, nein, mein Junge. Ich bin nicht auf der Suche nach einer Ration Fisch für das Abendessen.“ Er richtete sich auf, zog sein Jackett zurecht und hob das Kinn. Zeit für seinen Auftritt.  
  
„Ich bin ein bekannter Fischhändler in meiner Heimatstadt Catania, im wunderschönen Sizilien von dem ich sicher bin, dass du schon mal von gehört hast, oder schon einmal dort warst", der Spanier öffnete dem Mund um zu antworten. Giuseppe fuhr fort, "und bin hier in Valencia um mit euch eine Handelsbeziehung zu erstellen.“ Er verbeugte sich galant, nahm seine Baskenmütze mit einer eleganten Drehung seiner Hand vom Kopf und grinste. Es gab keine Möglichkeit wie ihn der Spanier jetzt noch abwimmeln konnte. Er sah den Tag schon vor sich an dem er glorreich in seine Heimat Catania zurückkehren würde, als gemachter Mann.  
  
Der junge Spanier blinzelte. Vielleicht ein paar mal zu viel – vielleicht einige malezu viel, denn es kam Giuseppe fast vor als würde er ihm gleich den Frauen schöne Augen machen wollen; denn ja, seine Wimpern waren sonderlich lang für einen Mann – und blickte verwirrt. Dann lachte er los. Aus vollem Bauche.  
  
„Achso! Na sag das doch gleich! Nun ja, siehst du, ich bin ziemlich zufrieden mit meinen Fisch und Obsthandel“, lachte er und breite beide Hände seitlich von sich aus um seinen Reichtum anzudeuten, wie eine kleine Rotznase. „Ich bin zufrieden!“, sang er stolz und faltete die Hände.  
  
Giuseppes Gesicht fiel und er musste sich davon abhalten die Anzeichen seiner Frustration zu zeigen, die ihm langsam auf der Stirn pochten. Da dachte er doch vor ein paar Sekunden noch, der goldene Esel wäre gleich einem Engel vor ihm erschienen. Und dann so etwas. Ernüchternd. Dieser kleine Lümmel hatte ihn tatsächlich abgewimmelt. „Ich glaube Sie verstehen nicht ganz...“, fing Giuseppe an zu plädieren, aber der Spanier drehte sich schon seinem nächsten Kunden zu, der seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.  
  
Unerhört. Der Kleine wagte es sich auch noch einen so mächtigen Händler wie ihn zu ignorieren! In Catania, da hätten sie ihn dafür höchstpersönlich auf das Schafott gelegt und ihm seinen leeren Kopf abgetrennt...  
  
Verbittert stampfte Giuseppe zurück zur Schänke. Als er Lovino erspähte und ihn berührte, drehte sich jener um.  
Bloß um eine prächtige, rote Handfläche auf seiner Wange zu entblößen. Na, so sehr ihm die Damen in Sizilien zu Füßen lagen, desto mehr missfielen seine Methoden den örtlichen Señoritas. Die Dame war Lovinos Charme wohl doch nicht unterlegen... Giuseppe vergaß seinen Ärger sofort und versuchte stattdessen sein drohendes Lachen zu unterdrücken, denn Lovino war immer furchtbar in seiner Männlichkeit verletzt wenn ihm das passierte. Er war doch so beliebt, es konnte  _überhaupt nicht_ passieren, dass ihn jemand ablehnen würde!  
  
„Kein. Wort“, knurrte Lovino mit geknirschten Zähnen und starrte nur beschämt auf seinem Krug.  
  
Lovino ballte die Fäuste im Versuch seinen Stolz zu schlucken. Aber in letzter Zeit passierte ihm das einfach zu oft. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er nicht auch einen Bart wie Giuseppe hatte, oder dass er kein Spanier war... obwohl dabei war er sich sicher, dass sizilianische Männer einfach die generell besseren waren. Er musste es wissen, hat er sie doch beide getestet. Vielleicht waren aber die spanischen Frauen einfach nur von Dämonen besessen. Das musste es sein. Keiner bei klarem Verstand würde ihn abweisen.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du mal versuchen mit ihm zu reden, Lovino. Er sagte mir er betreibe auch einen Obsthandel, aber mit mir wollte er nicht verhandeln. Andererseits, vielleicht solltest du ein paar Stunden oder gar bis morgen warten mit diesem Ohrfeigengesicht...“  
  
Giuseppe blickte über seine Schulter hinüber zum frechen Spanier und beobachtete dass er allzu hinüber zu ihnen starrte. Fast als würde er sie wie etwas Kurioses angaffen, oder vielleicht nicht ihn sondern Lovino... Giuseppe hob eine Augenbraue und studierte den Spanier ein. Doch. Es stimmte. Sein Blick lag wie gebannt auf Lovino. Giuseppe entfernte sich langsam von seinem Freund um das Ziel der gierigen Blicke zu enträtseln.  
  
„Was machst du, du Idiot?“, lallte Lovino angetrunken und klopfte sich verärgert auf die Schenkel. Er schmälerte seine Augen, als Giuseppe aufkeuchte.  
  
Lovino drehte sich seinem Kollegen zu, und beobachtete ihn während er immer weiter davon schritt, seine Augen suspekt angestrengt und in der Ferne fixiert. Lovino spürte wie sich seine Augenbrauen verwirrt krausten als er dem Blick seines Freundes folgte. Und schlussendlich auf dem Spanier am Fischstand landete. Der ihn anstarrte. Che minchia... Lovinos Kinnlade fiel fragend, gar zu empört herunter.  Der Spanier erschreckte und senkte sofort seinen Blick, seine Wangen waren rot gefärbt, während er sich wieder seiner Ware zuwendete.  
  
Giuseppe huschte flink wieder an seine Seite und flüsterte mit anscheinend zu viel Spucke im Mund und kochendem Blut, denn Lovino musste sich anstrengen die hektischen Worte zu verstehen. „Hey, Lovino vielleicht solltest du mal hinüber gehen.“ Giuseppe fuchtelte nervös mit seiner Schärpe, seine Augen waren flink und paranoid. Seine buschigen Augenbrauen warfen Schatten auf die hellen Augen. „Ich weiß ja nicht, aber Lovino, sieh mal... er scheint dir mit den Augen zu folgen.“  
  
Lovino erstarrte vor lauter Fassungslosigkeit. Kein Mann der auch nur ein wenig Ehre hatte würde sich so deutlich für einen anderen kennbar machen. Wie versteinert sah er wieder über seine Schulter hinweg und sah die Augen des Spaniers wieder auf sich fixiert. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Vielleicht begehrten die Spanier ihn doch.  
  
„Du weißt schon, vielleicht... Vielleicht könnten wir ein gutes Geschäft machen wenn du... wenn er wirklich... und dann würdest du dich auch wegen diesem, eh... Unfall besser fühlen...“ Bevor Giuseppe weiter über ihn spotten konnte, schnaubte Lovino, schnappte sich seine Baskenmütze vom Tresen, fluchte laut und warf ihm alle erdenklichen Widerlichkeiten an den Kopf.  
  
„Was sagst du da?!“, zischte Lovino, schirmte seinen Mund mit der Hand ab, um die ungesagte und verbotene Verdächtigung aus seinem Mund zu schützen. "Woher willst du wissen, dass er so tickt?"  
  
„Na versuch's doch mal! Wer weiß! Du sagtest doch selber, dass sie hier alle auf das stehen! Du weißt schon...“, er näherte sich Lovino, legte eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter ab, die sich plötzlicher intimer anfühlte als gedacht und wackelte andeutend mit den Augenbrauen, „Kissenbeißer...“  
Lovinos Nacken glühte rot, sein Blick war wie versteinert während er schwer schluckte. Er hatte schon lange keinem Mann mehr so köstlich seinen Namen entlockt, und der Gedanke an das errötete Gesicht des Spaniers unter ihm lähmte ihn kurzzeitig. „... Vom anderen Ufer...“, hauchte Giuseppe. Genug.  
Lovino räusperte sich, stieß seine Hand von der Schulter und stand beschämt auf. Klar wusste Giuseppe von seinen regelmäßigen bärtigen Affären, aber das hieß nicht dass er sich es bildlich ausmalen musste.  
„Ist schon gut! Verdammt, ich habe es verstanden!“ Er seufzte tief aus und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Wieso hatte die heilige Madonna ihm diese ungewollte, herrliche Aufgabe aufgezwungen?  
  
„Verdammt...“, fluchte er und schloss konzentriert die Augen. Es wäre wirklich wunderbar sein Bett wieder mit einem anderen Mann zu wärmen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst und nickte sich selbst beruhigend und versichernd zu. Das war alles für das Geschäft, dafür dass sie Anerkennung bekommen würden, und die Damen in der Heimat, aus jedem Haus im Dorf mindestens eine, um seine Hand anhalten würden.  
  
Gut... erst mal sicherstellen, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Verehrers hatte. Lovino saß sich aufrecht. Eine gerade Haltung und einige elegante Dehnungen würden jeden Lüsternen ködern. Er spreizte seine Beine in einer dominanten Geste, sein Nacken dezent enthüllt, seine Hüften schmal. Wieder drehte er seinen Kopf langsam zur Seite um mit schweren, gesenkten Lidern über seine Schulter zu spähen. Dieses mal starrte der Spanier als würde er von dem bloßen Anblick zehren, sein Mund stand leicht offen und seine Statur schien plötzlich verhärtet, wie betäubt. Wie die leichte Beute, als die Lovino ihn erkannte.  
  
Lovino drehte seinen Kopf wieder davon und senkte ihn ergebend. "Cazzo." Wieso um Himmels Willen waren diese verdammten spanischen Weiber so schwierig und stattdessen bekam er um so mehr von diesen Griechen-ähnelnden haarigen, und bekloppten Spaniern ab?  
  
Giuseppe lachte laut als er die Reaktion des Spaniers sah, und klopfte Lovino fest auf die Schulter. „Fabelhaft! Grandios! Er hat angebissen! Geh schon, na geh schon rüber! Vergiss deinen alten Freund hier nicht, wir brauchen zwei Verträge, Lovino, zwei!“ Um es Lovino noch einmal deutlich zu machen, wedelte er mit seinen Fingern.  
  
Auf dem Weg versuchte Lovino seine zornige Stirn zu glätten, und einen netten, unschuldigen Blick aufzusetzen. Ähnlich dem, der sein bescheuerter Bruder immer hatte. Das gefiel den Herren immer. Da tut man auf unschuldig und fügig und schon legt man einen Schalter um. Leider waren ihm diese Eigenschaften nicht gegeben. Das war Felicianos Terrain. Seltsamerweise war Lovinos Brust voller Selbstvertrauen als er an den Spanier herantrat, der bei genauerer Betrachtung ziemlich ansehnlich war. So ansehnlich Fischverkäufer am Hafen von Valencia nun einmal sein können. Lovino glaubte hier die richtige Taktik einzusetzen, deshalb versank er seinen Blick tief in dem des Spaniers der erschrocken und blass da stand, und lehnte sich galant über den Tresen, seine langen Beine elegant überschlagen, und sein Oberkörper auf den Tresen gelehnt.  
  
„Ich habe dich beobachtet“, fing er mit einer heiseren Stimme an. Lovino versuchte sich in eine amouröse Situation zu bringen. Wie ging das immer mit den Damen? Es kam so selbstverständlich, dass er nie oft darüber nachdachte. Bei Männern war das eine andere Sache. Der Duft des Fisches übertönte aber den Teil seines Gehirns der für Erregung zuständig war.  
  
„A... achja?“, der Spanier schien verloren, in die Enge getrieben hinter seinen Tresen.  
  
Lovino summte nur zustimmend und schloss seine Augen um die Aufmerksamkeit des Spaniers auf seine langen Wimpern zu lenken. Er befeuchtete langsam seine Lippen und grinste. „Nun, ich habe gesehen, dass du hier einen ziemlich großen Markt betreibst.“  
  
Die Augen des Spaniers folgten den Konturen seines braunen Halses, hinunter bis zu dem verschleiernden Stoffes seines Hemdes, und Lovino entschied sich, es noch ein wenig mehr auf die Spitze zu treiben.  
  
„So wie es sich für einen Mann deiner Größe gehört...“, flüsterte er atemlos und sorgte sich nicht darum seine Lippen zu versiegeln als er zu ende sprach, aber beschäftigte sich stattdessen damit ein, zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu lösen um den gierigen Blicken des Mannes gerecht zu werden, und die Haut darunter zu entblößen. Der Spanier biss ohne große Bemühungen an, er hing ihm jetzt schon ohne Aussicht auf Rettung im Netz. Lovino war stolz dass er ihm so gefiel.  
  
Und auch war er stolz auf sich als er sah, dass der Mann vor ihm unbeholfen stotterte und stammelte während sich seine Wangen rot färbten und seine Lippen in eine dünne, gerade Linie gepresst waren. _Kein Grund sich zurückzuhalten._  
  
Lovino grinste triumphal und reichte eine Hand aus um die langen Finger des Mannes in seine Hand zu nehmen während er weiter sprach. „Ich dachte mir, wenn du deinen Handel schon nicht teilen willst... nun ja... vielleicht könnten wir dann...“ Lovino biss sich auf die Unterlippe und seine Hand strich über Antonios starken Unterarm und wieder hinab, „... tauschen?“ Er musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Atem bei dem Gedanken an die starken Arme des Spaniers stockte – aber das hatte sicher nichts zu bedeuten.  
  
„Tauschen...?“ Der Spanier schluckte, der Schweiß an seinen Schläfen sichtbar, und seine Hände plötzlich feucht. Er musste relativ neu auf diesem Gebiet sein, wenn ihn ein einfaches Gespräch so aus der Bahn warf. Lovinos Blut hetzte ihm durch die Venen bei dem Gedanken daran eine Jungfrau gefunden zu haben.  
Wie konnte er ihm indirekt einen Platz in seinem Bett anbieten?  
  
„Ja... wisst Ihr“, Lovino lehnte sich weiter vor, so dass er nur noch einige Zentimeter vom Gesicht des Spaniers entfernt war, „ich habe den besten Esel im ganzen Mittelmeer.“  
  
Und dann... atmete er aus.  
  
Er atmete einfach aus... Lovino hatte mit jeder Reaktion gerechnet: mit noch mehr Verlegenheit, mit unbändiger Leidenschaft oder möglicherweise einer Ablehnung. Aber der Bastard atmete aus! Es war noch nicht mal ein 'Nein'. Womöglich ging das nun noch so weit, dass er auch von diesem Idioten eine Ohrfeige bekam! Lovino runzelte wieder die Stirn. War er denn so unbeliebt geworden? Gerade als er wütend schnauben wollte, schüttelte der Spanier seinen glühenden Kopf.  
  
Er lächelte warm, und so freundlich und... „Nein, nein. Ich danke Ihnen, aber Esel habe ich genug in meinen Feldern!“  
  
Bei diesem Kommentar verfinsterte sich Lovinos Runzeln nur. Er hatte seinen Code offensichtlich nicht verstanden. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und atmete frustriert aus. „Mamma mìa, du verdammter Idiot.“ Und mit diesem Entschluss umging er seitlich den Tresen, zog den Spanier am Hemd, das mit Blut und Meer und Schweiß besudelt war, und sah ihm von Mann zu Mann in die Augen. Die Augen die wunderbar grün funkelten, belustigt oder womöglich auch verängstigt von Lovinos unverhohlener Dominanz.  
  
„Ich meinte da einen anderen Esel...“, flüsterte Lovino liebevoll - denn der Spanier war so naiv und freundlich, wie konnte er wütend auf ihn sein? Er griff nach der Hand des Spaniers um sie langsam an seiner Taille vorbei auf seinen Oberschenkel und weiter, tiefer zu bringen. Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich sofort und er keuchte auf. Jetzt hatte sein Hohlkopf es endlich begriffen. Lovino sah sich flüchtig um, schmiss einen Fisch mithilfe seiner Hüften zu Boden und warf den Spanier gleich hinterher in den Dreck. Er schmiss auch sich selbst hinterher und umfasste mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht um sicherzustellen, dass er seinen Lippen nicht entgeht.  
  
Und Lovino dachte er sollte Giuseppe womöglich beglückwünschen, da sein Kopf endlich etwas rentables heraus gebracht hatte. Zwar keinen Vertrag, aber einen ehrlichen Partner für Lovino. Denn der Mann dessen wunderschönes besticktes, gelbes Jackett nun völlig mit Schlamm besudelt war drückte ihm seine Lippen sofort entgegen. Diese Beharrlichkeit erhitzte Lovinos Blut, ließ seine Hände außer Kontrolle geraten und sich nach mehr sehnen. Er entfernte seine Hände vom Gesicht des Mannes um seinen Torso zu erkunden, flink und unbändig. Der Spanier hob kurz seinen Kopf und warf ihn gleich wieder zu Boden als Lovino seinen Mund öffnete. Er machte sich nicht darauß Keuschheit vorzutäuschen.  
  
Währenddessen fühlte Lovino seine wiederhergestellte Männlichkeit klar und deutlich in seiner Brust, denn sein Herz sprudelte damit und ersetzte seine vorherige Frust mit einem selbstsicheren Glühen, das seinen Körper lenkte.  
  
Lovino öffnete seine Augen als ihm die Hände des Mannes zu sehr auf seinen Oberschenkeln wüteten und schnaubte verärgert. Er schmiss seine Stirn gegen seinen Dickkopf- vielleicht ein wenig zu heftig. Doch der seltsame Mann lachte nur laut und als er sich wieder fing sagte er außer Atem: „Antonio. Antonio Fernández.“  
  
„Huh?“  
  
Die Augen des Mannes bohrten in seine. Seine Augen waren seltsam funkelnd für einen Mann der nur nach einem Bettwärmer für die Nacht suchte. Oder vielleicht wollte er mehr... Auf jeden Fall war das aufrichtige Lächeln auf seinen Lippen kaum zu übersehen.  
  
„Mein Name. Antonio Fernández.“  
  


 

▪

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Diese Geschichte ist mir während meines Auslandspraktikums in Valencia eingefallen. Ich habe dort bemerkt wie ähnlich sich Sizilien und Valencia sind, dass mich natürlich nur sehr erfreut hat. Der Titel der Geschichte kommt von einem Satz den Leonardo Sciascia (berühmter sizilianischer Kriminalautor) einmal in seinem Buch „Avevo la Spagna nel Cuore“ (Ich habe Spanien im Herzen) schrieb. Das Buch handelt davon, wie er nach seiner Spanienreise erkennt, dass Sizilien, Spanien und das Arabische unzertrennlich sind (wörtl. Titel: Sizilien spiegelt sich in Spanien und Spanien in Sizilien)
> 
> Noch ein kurzer Hinweis zum Inhaltlichen: Ich weiß nicht wie man dieses Wortspiel auf Deutsch verstehen soll. Auf jeden Fall ist das englische Wort für „Esel“ (donkey) auch gleichbedeutend mit dem Po. Diese Geschichte ist ein kleines bisschen machohaft ausgelegt.


End file.
